


Autumn Confessions

by orphan_account



Series: Please Don't Go... [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Kissing, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taylor is a young woman who was abused from a very young age. One fateful night she drops out of university and runs away, in hopes of finding a new life, when after a twisted turn of events, she is rescued by Andrew Dennis Biersack, lead singer of her favourite band, Black Veil Brides. Can they help her? Can they stop her from making a terrible mistake?





	1. Static Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BVBfan1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBfan1996/gifts).



> Note- This piece of writing does contain mentions and depictions of self-harm and suicide. Please be aware of this, and if you do suffer from having suicidal thoughts, or you self-harm, just know that we are all here, and people who don't even know you, love and support you. <3
> 
> Also this piece is gifted to BVBfan1996-  
> After reading your incredible 'You are not alone' series, I decided to give it a try. <3

The rain felt like daggers, piercing Taylor's skin as is fell from the black sky. Thunder rumbled and lightning illuminated the unlit streets, as her bare feet slapped against the pavement. Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the blood that trickled down from the gash along her cheek. She couldn't feel the pain for the adrenaline pumping through her veins. God it hurt so bad. The moment her mother hit her. In a fit of anger, after she found out that Taylor dropped out of University, she grabbed a metal ruler and hit her. The impact split open an old wound, resting underneath her eye. After that, Taylor ran, she ran until she was lost in a maze of winding streets and alleyways.  
She turned and ran through a small alleyway, where the dull light faded into pitch black nothing. But still she kept running. Running out of fear. The fear that her drunk mother had run after her. Suddenly the alleyway opened up into an empty street, and before she could stop herself, she found herself flying into the road. She had fallen over the sudden drop from the pavement to the road, and was sprawled out across it. Taylor used all the strength she had to try and push herself up and continue running, but she couldn't. Her legs refused and exhaustion took over her. 

A beaming light began fast approaching the spot where she lay. She turned and saw a car in the distance, as panic washed over her. She struggled to move, but failed when a sharp pain blossomed from her thigh. She screamed in pain as the blackness took over her. Her fear diminished as she lost consciousness. Thrown into a dream world, where nothing could ever hurt her again.

 

A/N-  
I am aware that this chapter is hella short, but I just want your reaction, so please comment bellow if you want more. <3


	2. Help Our Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Taylor thought everything was over, she wakes up in a cold dark hospital room. Fear returns but hope reveals itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that the first chapter was so short. But that was because I wanted some opinions on the writing style and the plot. If you guys are enjoying it I will be happy to post some more <3

Peace. Tranquility. Silence...  
A soft beeping woke Taylor from her eternal slumber. Her eyes remained shut as her ears strained to hear a multitude of voices, reverberating around the room. Before long, she managed to hear one particular conversation.

"So whilst you were driving, you found the girl lying in the middle of the road, is that correct sir?" a woman asked. She heard a man with a deep, gravely voice answer her. He sounded shocked and worried. 

"Y-yes. She was just lying there unconscious," Taylor heard soft sobs to the right of her and felt someones hand cradling hers. Her eyes snapped open and she was blinded by bright lights above her. Her eyes adjusted and she saw a sea of faces staring at her.

"Taylor!" a familiar voice called out, as she turned to her right. Her eyes fixated on a beautiful young girl. Realization hit her. It was Evie.

"E-Evie?" Taylor gasped, her throat burning. Her eyes stung as tears welled up. Her face felt stiff, and she noticed the big, white plaster covering her gash. Evie was crying, her tears washing her mascara down her face in black rivers.

"Oh my fucking God...Taylor I was so worried!" she cried,"The officer said y-you were lying in the middle of a road a-and nearly got hit by a car," she wailed. Taylor remembered how her mother hit her and she ran away. How she ran and ran, until she passed out on a road, but as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. Her breaths were shallow as she watched a nurse try and calm Evie down. Taylor's eyes darted round the room and landed on a police officer, who began to slowly walk towards the hospital bed. He pulled out a chair from nearby, making an awful screeching noise against the tiled floor. The man sat down and clasped his hands in his lap, before addressing Taylor.

"Miss Willis, my name is Officer White, after the doctors checked you over, you showed signs of severe external bruising and bleeding. I have questioned Mr Biersack and his friends, who were in a car that nearly hit you. They said their car never touched you, leading me to believe that you had been attacked before you were found lying in the street. I understand that you are currently in a lot of pain, but if there is anything you can tell me-"

"Mr Biersack?" she interrupted, staring wide-eyed at the officer. 'Biersack' is not exactly a common surname...

"Yes, do you know him?" the Mr White asked. She thought a bit before answering.

"Well..no but I know a popular singer called Andy Biersack," she laughed, probably due to all the medicine they had injected into her. She had heard wrong, she must have done. 

"You would be surprised what a small world we live in, Miss," the officer laughed, motioning towards a small group of men standing in the corner of the room. Taylor's eyes lit up as she saw Andy standing there, along with Jake, Jinxx, CC and Ashley. Her jaw dropped as the men began approaching her. "She's a fan," Officer White laughed. The men chuckled as Andy swapped seats with the officer. He stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. 

"Hello Taylor, I'm Andy...although you already know that..." he said, laughing to himself, "How are you holding up?" Taylor stared at him for ages, before snapping out of her trance.

"Oh...I-I'm fine I guess...My head hurts, that's all..." she whispered. Andy gave her a sympathetic smile before reaching out his hand. Instinctively she grabbed it and held on. He brushed his soft fingers over it, smiling at her. Suddenly, the door to the room swung open and a doctor pushed through the crowd. He walked round the bed and towered over her. He cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Miss Willis, my name is Doctor Carter, I need you to tell me the details of your next of kin, so I can inform them of the situation," he asked, pushing a clipboard towards her. Taylor looked at Evie, who gave her a pitying look. Evie knew about how Taylor's mum used to beat her. The thought of her mother being called over to the hospital sickened her. Her face went pale as she pushed away the board. The doctor gave her a confused look, dropping the board back to his side. 

"I-I can't," she whimpered. The doctors confused look molded into one of sympathy. 

"Alright. I understand. It is normal for patients like you to receive some forms of amnesia following such events-"

"No!" Taylor shouted, shocking everyone in the room. Andy let go of her hand and leaned back. She instantly regretted her behavior, "I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have shouted," she said as her breaths became rapid, "I can't tell you my next of kin, because the only person you can call is my mother! And she horrible!" she cried. The officer leaned towards her before asking-

"Miss Willis. Did...Did your mother do this," he said, motioning to her many bruises and cuts, most of which had been stitched up. She tried to answer, but her voice chocked up. Instead she offered a small nod. The men gasped, and Evie began crying again. Andy grabbed Taylor's hand again, soothing the skin with his thumb. Taylor swallowed, holding back the tears, her headache worsening. Andy had tears at the corners of his eyes, causing Taylor's heart to break ever so slightly. A random girl he didn't know, with a messed up background. And he was shedding tears for her.

"Stay with us," Christian said, as the room went silent. Everyone turned to look at him. He shrugged, "She has no where to go, after all Taylor's mom would be looking for her. If she stayed with Evie, her mom would find her. But if she's with us, she wouldn't," he suggested. Though the idea seemed far fetched, it earned plenty of accepting nods, even from Officer White. 

"The boy has a point. With their positions in society, they're always on the move, and tend to be around security," he said, "If it is alright with the rest of you, I would advise that you can find it in your hearts to protect Miss Willis," There was a short silence, before Andy spoke up.

"We'll do it," he said, squeezing Taylor's hand.


End file.
